


Let's Go Home

by CarnivalofBrokenDolls (yourrhinestoneeyes)



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Hate, Love, Romance, Suicide Squad Spoilers, Twisted Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrhinestoneeyes/pseuds/CarnivalofBrokenDolls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hates her for loving him, he hates himself for falling so deeply for her, and most of all he hates the world for thinking they can take her away from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go Home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about doing a fic for these two that is more on the sexual side, but not entirely sure yet.

Her love for him was eternal as much as he grew to loathe that. The high pitches of her voice felt like nails driving through his ears and straight into his brain. The way she constantly insisted on touching him anytime they were together made him want to cut her hands off. Every time that she referred to him as Puddin he felt a new level of hatred towards her, a hatred he didn’t know he was capable of. Each time a man looked at her ass or stared at her breasts he found himself shooting them between the eyes. Every time that they fucked she announced her love for him afterwards and it made him want to actually vomit. He hated when she touched the scars on his face and asked what had happened. He hated her constant urge to coddle him, the way she held him when he’d wake up from horrific nightmares. She had seen him cry time and time again, almost always in the dead of night. Normally if somebody caught him crying they would die, but with her he simply gripped tightly to her small form and sobbed against her chest. He hated her loyalty, he hated that even after falling into the chemicals and losing what sanity she might have had in the first place she was still so…..Good. 

He hated himself for thinking about her every day she had been gone. He hated himself for drinking bottle upon bottle of red wine until he was so blacked out he didn’t remember killing half of his henchmen. He hated himself for the way he looked at her when they were together, he couldn’t control himself when he was with her. He couldn’t stop staring at her, his breathing sped up when they were close, and when she was straddling his lap he felt like he was buried inside of Heaven. He hated himself for destroying such a well-organized room and taking a mallet to his piano. So many songs he’d played on it just for her, for her while she lay upon their bed in her lingerie watching him with that glowing look of adoration in her chemically infected eyes. She was infected by the same disease that had infected him so many eternities ago. She was so much like him that it made him choke. Each time he drunkenly cried wondering about her fate he hated himself, he even came to the point of wanting to end his own life just to get her out of his head. She was in his brain, she was in his blood, and he could still faintly taste her and feel her sweet sexy little body. He missed hearing her call him Puddin, he missed her loving caresses and her craving his constant attention. He hated himself much more than he had ever hated her.

Standing together in the hijacked helicopter had been the greatest moment in his life. Holding his Queen in his arms, her giggling and the soft sound of her voice. The way she fit against him and the way she stared up at him with all the loving adoration a human could muster filled him with a poisonous type of joy. He promised her grape soda and a bear skin rug, he promised her he would do anything for her and that it was just the two of them until the end of the world. The world could explode and destroy everything with it including them, but so long as they died together it didn’t matter. 

But life was a bitch. The helicopter shook violently, the sudden jolt caused her to trip and fall. He should have grabbed her; he should have gone after her or held on more tightly. He watched her fall, she fell, and fell and he found himself just screaming at her. That panic was rising all over again, that panic and heart ache he had felt at the chemical plant when her pretty blond head hadn’t broken the surface of the chemicals. The ache had felt when he finally realized he could not really live without this psychopathic little sex fiend. Fall she did and not too long after he found himself falling too, he felt a rush of intense fiery heat before everything just went black.

If he had managed to die the pain of love and the pain of hate might have ended, if she had died then it would have been just as fine. Yet he survived the fall and she had done much more than survive, she had lived. 

He felt…. He wasn’t too sure what he felt when he figured out just how simple it would be too break in and get her. He wasn’t too sure what he felt when he walked into the cage she had called home for two years now. The look on her face when she saw it was him, the tears that filled her eyes and that excited tone in her voice as she jumped up and wrapped her arms tightly around him. He held her close, he took in the scent of her perfume, he felt the sickest sense of comfort by the warmth of her body. There was something he had lost so very long ago, something he forgot about after his transformation. She filled that empty hole in his chest, for that he wanted to hate her and destroy her. The way she was holding him and crying tears of joy and whispering she thought he had died it made him realize he would light this whole fucking city on fire if he knew it would make her smile.

“Let’s go home”


End file.
